Usuario Blog:Mystic Sauce/Pregunta a los animatrónicos!
El título lo dice todo, aquí podéis preguntarle preguntas a todos los animatrónicos. Sin exepción alguna, cualquier pregunta, da igual si sea de ship o cualquiera. En serio, esto es recreo para los shippeadores de BXB (el peor ship de la saga entera). Esperando con impaciencia a que los animatrónicos respondan vuestras preguntas! Pregunta de JackThere. Pregunta 1 Withered Foxy: no lo se. ¿Que se siente estar con un garfio en el ojo dentro de tres segundos? Pregunta 2 Toy Bonnie: si (best answer ever papu) Pregunta 3 Mangle:Yo o yo 1.0? si te refieres a yo 1.0 solo diré una cosa, el peor personaje de SL, a la pobre no se molestaron ni siquiera en ponerle voz, joder que desgraciada. Pregunta 4 Withered Bonnie: ¡¿Que tienes en contra de los withereds!? Pregunta 5 Freddy:Tangananica, me gusta más la voz Pregunta 6. Pregunta a Springtrap: Por que en FFPS '''te volviste más feo xd Springtrap: porque quiero porque puedo y porque me da la PUTA GANA. Pregunta 7. Pregunta a Puppet: Estas llorando todo el tiempo? Puppet: para gustos los colores, cuand poseí esta cosa me pareció poco fashion. Pregunta 8. Pregunta a Nedd Bear: Eres plagio de freddy? Nedd Bear: soy Freddy borracho -chan, chan, chan- Pregunta 9. Pregunta a BB: Que prefieres, ser cruelmente quemado o ser cruelmente aplastado por una maquina destructora, y luego ser tirado a la lava, luego desaparecer de este universo para que no molestes más? BB: Deja de jugar Garry's Mod. Pregutna 10. Pregunta a Nightmare Bonnie, por que respiras sí eres un robot? Nightmare Bonnie: somos una metáfora del miedo y el trauma de perder a su hermana del hijo menor de William Afton, el nos hace así, podríamos ser unicornios hechos de maíz. Pregunta 11. Pregunta a Golden Freddy: Eres copia de Fredbear? SOY FREDBEAR Pregunta 12. Pregunta para Foxy: Eres de los buenos, o de los malos? Foxy:... No, no por favor, otra vez no... OTRA P*TA VEZ NO Pregunta 13. Pregunta para Fredbear: Abusas a Nightmare por ser negro? Fredbear: ¿quién es nightmare? Nightmare Fredbear: whoops. Creo que se refiere a mi -le pega una ostia a Nightmare y Nightmare hace el llanto tipo señor Pelo-ZI Pregunta 14. Pregunta para Ennard: Qué se sintio estar en las alcantarillas? Ennard: Mal, pero eso se alivió cuando le hice el amor a tu madre y entonces tu naciste, mala suerte que te mordió un caimán en el cerebro. (Tio, sin ofender, esto son insultos amistosos, tránquilo, no me pongas mensajes de odio en el muro. Esto es comedia) Pregunta 15. Pregunta para Funtime Chica: Te excluyeron de los funtime originales? Funtime Chica: Yo no soy de los funtime originales, soy de Chica's Party World Pregunta 14. Pregunta para Funtime Foxy: Qué opínas de la opínión de Mangle? pronto te dire que opínas de la respuesta ala opínion de mangle a tú opínion sobre su opínion. Funtime Mangle: khekierasketediga Preguntas de Zack creepy. Pregunta 1. Toy Chica: Me recuerda a mi ya fallecida madre Chica 1.0 -flashback épico de Chica's Party World con una chica en tangas y bikini haciendo de stripper- Toy Chica: Fue la mejor madre del mundo. Pregunta 2. Nightmare Bonnie: no... se, simplemente lo vimos en su habitación y dijimos "solo somos una metáfora de los miedos del hijo menor de Afton, es decir. ¿Tenemos algo mejor que hacer?" Nightmare Fredbear: y respecto a lo de nuestro tiempo libre... -se ve a todos los nightmare en el sillón de la casa Afton viendo The Inmortal and the Restless con palomitas- Pregunta 4. Funtime Freddy: Yenndo?! AH SI! Era un prototipo de mi endoesqueleto que por la vagueza de William fue quitado de un prototipo de mi traje para formar un traje springlock-funtime. Ese tío además de malvado es vago, por cierto no nos observa de las sombras a todos, solo a Funtime Foxy en el Funtime Auditorium, que ya se está empezando a molestar. -se oye un ruido metálico y de tuercas- Yenndo: no por favor! Funtime Foxy: -saca un taser- Empieza a rezar Pregunta 5. Chica: https://youtu.be/5nRpFedUCBU Pregunta 6 Pregunta a Springtrap, ¿eres pasivo o activo? 7w7 Activo desde la noche 2 a la noche 7. Pregunta 7 Pregunta a Toy Chica, suponiendo que tuvieras genitales, ¿te tirarías a tus furrys si te pagaran? 7u7 Un pico con colmillos directo al lóbulo frontal. Pregunta 8. Pregunta para Lefty: Dime, cómo se siente calificar como un Rockstar dentro del juego pero no aparecer en la portada junto a los otros 4. ¿Acaso te discriminan por ser negro? :v Lefty: al igual que a mi primo segundo Shadow, no me metieron en la portada de mi debut, pero aún así recibió su propio juego, haced que Five Nights at Lefty's sea real. Por favor SaVE LEftY. SAvE H.Er Pregunta 9. Pregunta a Toy chica: ¿Podrías contarnos más a fondo cómo fue tu infancia junto a tu madre que trabajaba de Stripper en Chica´s party world, cómo era todo, cómo fue que se alejaron una de otra y se separaron por años, y tú comenzaste a utilizar tanga porque te recordaba a ella. Para luego reencontrarte con ella luego de años? Toy Chica: eso se merece una serie... Capítulo piloto hoy D8! Preguntas de OmegARKeus. Foxy:Soy un robot con el alma de un niño dentro que planea vengarse contra su asesino y de repente vienen unas chicas semidesnudas a la pizzeria, abren la pirate cove y empiezan a enseñarme imagenes de sus OC's que son recolores de Mangle o versiones femeninas de Bonnie o directamente de ellas haciendo el pan-pan con una versión anime mía. ¿Como crees que me siento? Preguntas de Jaykel Two. -¿Freddy,Que opinas de Five Nights at Freddy's high school? Freddy: sabes quien fue la victima de la mordida del 87? empieza por Eddo, y termina por ASQUEROSA-MIERDERA-SHIPEADORA DE ROBOTS POSEIDOS.chan. -¿Lefty,Que se siente que los fans te digan Nightmare animatrónico? Lefty: pues bien, es decir. Es una teoría elaborada, Nightmare, Nightmarionnete, soy Marionnette. Ya sabes, además de que los Rockstars parecemos unwithereds de los nightmares arreglados por Elvis Presley. -Toy Chica,¿que opinas de tus fan-arts? Toy Chica:Por una parte me da más fama, por otra parte me diagnostica cancer. -Bonnie, ¿que se siente ser el favorito de Scott? Bonnie:A nadie le importa su opinión, seguire siendo infravalorado por los fans por culpa de ese estúpido zorro. Foxy: ¿a quién llamas estúpido, transexual? ¿A que te reviento? -Y por ultimo Puppet, ¿que opinabas de las teorías que decián que tu eras la madre de Golden Freddy? Opino que TheLivingTomsbone dejó de sacar buenas canciones hace mucho tiempo y que solo se consiguen salvar FNaF song y I can't fix you, si. Se que la teoría viene de la peor canción del fandom. En serio, simplemente vomitivo. VOMITIVO. -Nightmare Fredbear, ¿que te gusta más de asustar a la gente? N Fredbear: comer gente :v -Rockstar Foxy: ¿Llevas pantalones? :v R.Foxy:No, llevo tangas. -Ennard: ¿que opinas de ser unos cables enmarañados en forma de cuerpo y con la máscara de un payaso de cumpleaños? Ennard: que se está bien. Spupongo, la máscara intimida y asusta mucho, más los cables me permiten masturbarme, comer palomitas, cambiar de canal y bullear a Baby al mismo tiempo. -Twisted Wolf: ¿Viniste de Sonic? :v Soy el rival de Lefy! acaso no compraste Twisted Wolf Adventure 2!? Eres idiota o algo?! -Orville Elephant: ¿Jazz o Reggaeton? Orville Elephant: Jazz. -Simpson Jazz Theme increases- -JJ: ¿que se siente que nadie te recuerde? JJ: Kane Carter lo hace, soy un personaje principal de sus juegos :D -Funtime Chica: ¿Por que eres tan sexy? 7w7 Funtime Chica: porque serví de Striper en Chica's Party World Toy Chica: mama! Funtime Chica: hija! Chica: abuela! Cabeza vacía de chica de fnaf 3: -suspiro de aire emocionado- Rockstar Chica: soy la mejor Chica de FFPS! -la atropella un camión y se convierte en Nightmare Chica- supongo que eso tiene sentido. Preguntas de Syure Monbébé. Pregunta 1 Toy Bonnie: yo no hablo tu idioma, dime que signifíca, te aclaras y me lo preguntas. Dios mio, que preguntas. Pregunta 2. Chica: tus preguntas tienen algo que me inquieta. Toy Bonnie: ¿verdad? Pregunta 3. Foxy: por fín una pregunta entendible! Pues. No se, soy como el Dr.House, nadie me conoce pero todo el mundo se fija en mí, vamos como las fangirls de FNaF que se las sudan 3 huevos el canon y solo quieren shipearme con sus recolores. Preguntas de Reixcalibur. -Pregunta para Springtrap Porque3 Eres un Trapo para Trapear y Hacer Trap Springtrap: soy un trapo porque me diseñaron especificamente para limpiar tu sangre cuando te arranque los dedos uno a uno y al final te abra el estomago sacando todas tus tripas y dejarte morir lentamente, por eso soy un trapo. ManoManicGuy. -Nightmare BB:¿porque dicen que eres canon si BB ni existia en 1983? Nightmare BB:eeh... MAGIC -Scrap Baby:¿La pinza la sacaste de tu interior o la arrancaste del scooper? Scrap Baby: arrancada de la mejor tienda en Circus Baby Entretaiment & Rental. La "Scooper Machine" -Bonnet:¿Por que tu hermano Bon Bon tiene una voz más femenina que la tuya? Bonnet: primero: quien te ha dicho que soy su hermano, segundo, MAGIC x2 -Toy Chica y Toy Foxy:¿Porque usan tanga si son modelos diseñados específicamente para los niños? Toy Chica: leete las preguntas y respuestas y no repitas ningúna! Toy Foxy: yo solo lo hice porque quería ser popular. -Cupcakes (menos Nightmare Cupcake, ya tengo mi respuesta sobre el):¿Se pueden mover o se quedan quietos '''TODO el tiempo? Cupcake (FNaF 1): yo puedo moverme Toy Cupcake: yo no Golden Cupcake: yo no existo (desaparece con el sonido de un pedo. -Toy Bonnie:¿Eres hombre o mujer? (ya se que es hombre, pero cuando voy a tener otra oportunidad para trollear a un animatronico) Toy Bonnie: Soy lechuga -le hace un screamer- -Chica:¿Cuantas pizzas comes al día? Chica:IT'S OVER 9000 -JJ:¿Tienes pelo corto o el resto de tu cabello está escondido en la gorra? PD:Dile a tu hermano que no se robe las pilas y que deje de chingar tanto JJ:Otra vez, quien te ha dicho que somos hermanos. Por cierto, tengo el pelo más largo que rapuncel. PD: no existo :D -Bonnie:Se sincero we ¿te gusta chica? Bonnie: No -RWQFSFASXC:No entiendo, ¿Eres la sombra de Toy Bonnie o de Springbonnie? RWQFSASXC: Spring Bonnie, al mismo tiempo que Shadow Freddy es en realidad Shadow Fredbear, somos las almas de dos personas que murieron en trajes springlock en el primer Fredbear's, donde mataron a Charlie. -Bon Bon:¿Que se siente estar tanto tiempo en el brazo de Funtime Freddy? Funtime Freddy: hey Bon Bon , the birthday boy it's making you uncomfortable, we should give him a surprise! Bon Bon: let's go! -Lolbit:¿Por que te pintas los labios si eres hombre? (se lo iba a preguntar a Puppet pero el tiene el alma de una niña así que...) Lolbit: de donde has deducido que soy hombre, segundo. IT'S FASHION. Categoría:Entradas